1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an improved method of harvesting trees and more particularly to cutting, felling and bunching trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This application covers claims made the requirement of restriction in my original patent application filed 12/20/71 for "Tree Cutting And Handling Apparatus" and patented 03/12/74 U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,242.